


cats have staff

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Fabulous Fictober [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fictober 2019, Gen, Lucy Deserves Nice Things, Makeover, and Kara's arms are very nice indeed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Kara has arms. Lucy is nothing but weak. The rest of CatCo isn't far behind. Cat considers making a national holiday.





	cats have staff

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt Weak

There are two pieces of information relevant to the current situation at CatCo Worldwide Media that are nothing less than factual; Kara Danvers has arms, and Lucy has the opportunity to show off those arms to great effect. (And general rejoicing, with minimal pouting that can be gotten rid of completely with a few potstickers a day.) Is there a single universe in which that combination could possibly hope to be resisted?

Self control is usually a trait Lucy prides herself on, but then again she _has_ left the army, and doesn't usually win bets that give her the opportunity to dress Kara 'Sunny Arms' Danvers for a week, with full access to the Fashion department's resources. The way talk around the water cooler goes she isn't all too surprised when she gets pretty much the entire department along with the clothes. Kara is almost universally loved – save for one pidgin that Lucy's seen dive bombing her, but that was for hoarding food if she had to guess, and it seemed like a personal vendetta too, because none of the other birds mind her in the slightest – but from what Jane in accounting says about the changing room incident, she's also buff as hell, so helping Kara expand her wardrobe is going to do nothing but help her image. And the days of everyone who happens to work - or can make a convincing argument to that fact in the face of Cat Grant, if they don't - on the same floor as her. For a week.

Plus Lucy may, possibly, be feeling ever _slightly_ vindictive over the whole James situation. It's not Kara's fault – Kara's honestly been a sweetheart, despite her blindingly obvious crush – but the chance to play dress up, get a week full of eye candy and make the ex Lucy traveled across the country for uncomfortable on top of all that? Lucy's many things, but she's not a saint.

Productivity plummets across CatCo from day one, and Cat doesn't even seem to mind much beyond some pro formula yelling in meetings. Perhaps it may be more accurate for Lucy to say that Cat, like anyone with a good set of eyes, doesn't care about what Kara's wearing so much as she cares that people that she pays are allowing their work to slip because of what she's wearing, like anyone who has a functioning brain.

Lucy may have encouraged that attitude when she had Kara carrying stacks of documents for her bright and early in the ballpen, but Cat does have a well deserved reputation for not letting anyone change her mind if she doesn't want them to, so Lucy figures jobs were fairly safe. She still comes down like a tonne of bricks on the troublemakers the instant they look like they're even thinking of stepping out of line. She has people she actually likes working with here, and she'd like to keep them, idiots or not.

By the end of the week, and the parade of sleeveless shirts, vests, and on one memorable, memorable day that made Lucy forget no less than three common English words, a suit, she isn't completely blindsided when she comes across a private memo drafting the creation of a CatCo award for services to humanity in her inbox. Surprised yes, but not shocked. Lucy learned within her first week that Cat does not ask the impossible or ridiculous, not of Legal. Or rather, that she does, but expects people who both managed to become lawyers and even more impressively, employed by CatCo, to be able to work out sarcasm when it's aimed in their general direction. It is probably meant to be deleted after she finishes reading. She prints it off and frames it.


End file.
